Un asunto cliché
by Lazulley
Summary: A Alfred no le gusta esa forma tan común en la que actúa la gente cuando se presenta una situación de película, qué hará si esta vez es él el que lo hace? US x UK


Hi~, regresé trayendo una nueva historia, espero les guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** ningun personaje es de mi propiedad...Arthur PORQUEEEEEE?*se cachetea mentalmente*

Ok, que lo disfruten~

**Un asunto cliché**

**POV'S Alfred**

Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, me había parecido estúpido lo que hacían personas como mi hermano. Para que me entiendan mejor les contaré qué fue lo que pasó con él.

Un día fue a comprar unas bufandas en una boutique cerca de la universidad a la que iba, y cuando las fue a pagar conoció a un empleado, al parecer francés, que le atendió en la caja. Cuando regresó a la casa se encerró en su habitación, y eso me pareció normal teniendo en cuenta lo tímido que es; pero, una semana después de eso, me había comenzado a preocupar, puesto que todos los días llegaba a la casa con una bolsa de la misma tienda y hacía lo mismo, entrar sin decir nada y encerrarse en su cuarto, y, como el héroe que soy, debía de averiguar lo que le pasaba, así que toqué la puerta y entre encontrándole abrazando una camisa. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia se ruborizó y escondió la prenda. Pero ya era tarde, y en ese momento supe que era lo que pasaba, no era la primera vez que veía algo así, entre las películas y varios amigos ya había aprendido como reconocer eso.

A estas alturas se ya deben hacerse una idea de lo que hablo, pero para los que no, solo les diré que es muy simple, y sucede de la siguiente forma:

Paso 1- un sujeto "X", en este caso, mi hermano, entra a una tienda "Y", que esta vez será una boutique, y conoce a otro sujeto "Z", el francés que les había mencionado, y este sujeto "Z", casualmente, es empleado de la tienda "Y", más específicamente, atiende la caja registradora.

Paso 2- el sujeto "X" se enamora del sujeto "Z", pero como no sabe cómo abordar una conversación solo se queda callado y se va.

Paso 3- el sujeto "X" esta tan interesado en el sujeto "Z" que va TODOS LOS DÍAS a la tienda "Y" y compra algo solo para poder ver al empleado de la caja (sujeto "Z").

De este modo tan absurdo es que el sujeto "X" pierde su tiempo y se arriesga a terminar de las siguientes formas:

1.- que el sujeto "Z" se esté burlando de él a sus espaldas

2.-por fin, luego de varios meses, se decide a hablar y descubre que el sujeto "Z" tiene pareja

3.- nunca le dice nada, se vuelve cliente frecuente, y un día ve como alguien hace lo que él no hizo, invitando al sujeto "Z" a salir

4.- en el más feliz de los casos, alguno da el primer paso para descubrir que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Así que, como podrán ver, me parece una forma absurda de actuar siendo que, el sujeto "X", pudo ser directo desde el primer momento y así arriesgarse a las opciones 1, 2 y 4 sin perder meses valiosos de vida y dinero.

Supongo que, luego de toda esta explicación, se preguntaran para que sirve; bueno, yo solo quiero que me respondan una pregunta muy sencilla…

**¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO LO MISMO?**

Si, como lo oyen, yo Alfred F. Jones, próximo policía de Londres y héroe de la humanidad, estoy actuando de la manera más estúpida habida y por haber en este mundo por culpa de un par de ojos esmeralda y un hermoso acento inglés que oí un día en la biblioteca.

Todo comenzó un día lluvioso, uno de los tantos a los que aún no me he acostumbrado desde que me mude a Londres hace dos años para convertirme en policía, junto a mi hermano, que estudia arte.

Saliendo de la academia me agarró una lluvia justo el día que se me había olvidado el paraguas, así que me vi obligado a refugiarme en las escaleras de una biblioteca cercana. En ese mismo instante sonó en mi teléfono una canción que ya conocía Washington D.C., D.C., oh oh…

-Hi, brother?—contesté en mi marcado acento americano

-Al? Dónde estás?—preguntó algo preocupado

- estoy en las escaleras de la biblioteca—respondo sabiendo lo que me diría

- espero que no te hayas mojado mucho, aunque yo ya te había dicho que dejaras el paraguas en…

-en la mesa al lado de la puerta para que no se me olvide—completé por él, suspire—sí, sí, ya me lo habías dicho pero eso ya pasó—

Le oí suspirar en resignación—bueno, ya que estás allá, me puedes hacer un favor?

-lo que tú quieras matt—sonreí

-necesito un libro de artistas del siglo XIX, me lo puedes traer?—pidió a sabiendas de que no me podía zafar con cualquier excusa

- está bien—respondo sin entusiasmo

-thanks, se you later—

-bye—me despido y suspiro desganado

Detestaba tener que ir a la biblioteca, después de todo, para que existían si el internet podía solucionarlo todo?.

Subí las escaleras, como en veces anteriores, y al abrir la gran puerta de madera me encontré ante un enorme espacio lleno de libros y con un olor a viejo que nunca me gustó. Fui hasta el bibliotecario, un chico que me llevaba como unos seis años, griego y somnoliento, pero que si hacia su trabajo.

-disculpe, necesito un libro de artistas del siglo XIX por favor—dije de manera educada, porque tal vez yo sea americano, pero aquí, si no hablas con todas esas formalidades, prepárate para entrar en los estratos más bajos de la sociedad, después de los pobres pero antes que los mendigos, que también tenían ese orgullo ingles que les decía que los americanos eran inferiores.

- claro, sígame—y a paso algo lento me dirigió hacia la sección de arte. Buscando con la mirada encontró lo que buscaba, subió unos tres escalones de la escalera allí presente y, desde allí arriba, me miró para decirme—lo siento, ya se los han llevado, pero puedo ver los registros para saber cuándo tienen que regresar alguno de los libros —

-si es tan amable—contesté ocultando mi fastidio

- entonces vaya a la recepción y pregunte a mi asistente, se llama Arthur, lo verá en su identificación—

-gracias de todos modos, si me disculpa—y me di la vuelta

Al llegar a la recepción me topé con un chico como de mi edad de cabello negro, a juzgar por sus rasgos, asiático.

-disculpe, estoy buscando al asistente del sr. Heracles—ya se imaginaran cuantas veces iba a la biblioteca en favor de mi hermano, tantas que me dieron una membresía para poderme llevar los libros yo mismo

- ah! Se refiere a Arthur-san, está por allá—señaló amigable hacia el lado derecho del semicírculo que era el escritorio de granito de la recepción

-thank you very much!—contesté enérgico dirigiéndome hacia el lugar señalado

Mientras avanzaba pude ver a un chico un poco más bajo que yo, de cabellos rubios; parecía atareado, era la primera vez que le veía, seguro era nuevo en el lugar. Llegué hasta el chico.

-disculpe—llame su atención

-si, dígame en que puedo ayudarle—dijo educadamente dándose la vuelta puesto que me había estado dando la espalda desde que le vi

Justo en ese instante se me cortó la respiración, se paralizó mi cuerpo, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, y puedo jurar que un halo de luz rodeó a aquel chico ingles en el momento en que me miró con esos ojos esmeraldas que posee.

-Me escucha?—por fin oí reaccionando al darme cuenta que me le había quedado mirando y que este, al notar que no le prestaba atención, pasó su mano varias veces frente a mis ojos tratando de despertarme de mi ensoñación

-eh? Si, si, lo siento—logré articular nervioso—esto…si, ya me acuerdo, venia para ver si me podía decir cuando es la fecha límite más próxima para la entrega de un libro de artistas del siglo XIX?—

Me miró con el ceño algo fruncido, posiblemente esté un poco molesto, y procedió a cumplir mi petición, aunque me pareció oírle susurrar algo como " american idiot" y no creo que esté hablando del asiático que está a su derecha. Genial, es la primera vez que le veo y ya piensa que soy un idiota, pero si lo pienso bien, todo el mundo piensa que lo soy.

-Bien, en esta categoría entregan un libro…mañana—me contesta regresando a mirarme

- muchas gracias en verdad—digo con una sonrisa y salgo del edificio sintiendo claramente como mis mejillas ardían

Miro el cielo, ha parado de llover, así que me dirijo al departamento que comparto con mi hermano. Al llegar me encuentro con el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

-Matty! Ya llegué!—me hice escuchar por sobre el ruido de las hoyas

Le vi asomar su cabeza por el marco que da a la cocina

-qué bueno que llegas Al—dijo volviéndose a adentrar en la cocina—trajiste el libro que te pedí?—le oí decir

Terminé de entrar cerrando la puerta para unirme a mi hermano en la cocina. Al entrar le vi aderezando una ensalada con un humor bastante alegre.

-Matt, que hay para comer?—llamé su atención

-ah, ensalada y pavo al horno—me contestó sin verme siquiera

-algo bueno te pasó?—pregunté

-porque la pregunta?

-no sé, tal vez porque cuando es así tenemos una cena de acción de gracia en pleno agosto—contesté

Este, parando con su labor, se volteó y me miró con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas

-me invitó a salir—dijo bajo

-que dijiste? No te oí—le contesté sincero

-que me invito a salir—respondió ensanchando su sonrisa mientras sus mejillas pasaban del rosa al rojo brillante

-así que terminó en la cuarta opción—me dije a mi mismo

-que dijiste?, no te pude oír bien!—me dijo mientras abría el horno para sacar el pavo

-no, nada, solo que me alegro por ti, pero recuerda que me tienes que presentar—le solté viendo cómo se ponía nervioso

-p-pero Al, no crees que es demasiado pronto?, ni siquiera somos pareja—se excusó

-no no, yo sé que tratándose de ti eso va a terminar en un noviazgo—dije acordándome de su primer novio, un tal Gilbert que venía de un país que ya no existe, como dijo que se llamaba? , no sé, solo me acuerdo que se parecía a Rusia, aunque pensándolo bien ahora ese territorio pertenece a dicho país.

-bu-bueno, cambiando de tema, que pasó con mi libro?—dijo nervioso mientras preparaba la mesa

-se los habían llevado todos, y sospecho que fueron los de tu clase, era para los exámenes finales?—pregunté mientras le ayudaba a sacar platos, vasos y cubiertos para terminar de poner la mesa

El suspiró resignado—sí, ahora tendré que buscar por internet—se lamentó

-y que tiene de malo eso?—le pregunté

- es que la información no es del todo correcta en la mayoría de los casos—

-estas retando a la asombrosa y sagrada Wikipedia?—me hice el ofendido

-no es eso y lo sabes, a mi profesor le gusta que aprendamos a buscar en libros—se defendió

-cálmate un poco, es broma, mañana tienen que devolver uno, yo lo paso buscando al salir del entrenamiento—

-en serio? Qué bueno, gracias, de verdad— dijo sentándose

- para qué son los hermanos?—le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras repetía la acción de él, recibiendo una sonrisa en contestación

Luego de esa conversación sólo recuerdo que iba constantemente a la biblioteca por cualquier tontería, bien sea hacerle un favor a mathy o para cualquier otra estupidez como encontrar una cafetería a la que iba a diario y que se encontraba cerca de mi casa; era realmente patético, pero yo sabía que algún día mis esfuerzos, si así podían llamarse, darían fruto, y que sería pronto.

No sé por qué, pero así lo sentía, después de todo, que podría pasar?

…

Parece que subestimé mi fortuna, ahora me han comenzado a caer mal los franceses, pero quien me manda a mí a decir cosas como "que podría pasar?" , acaso no he visto suficientes películas donde al decir esto las cosas empeoran?. Ahora estoy aquí, en la biblioteca, sentado estudiando mis notas para el único examen escrito que me harán en la academia, o al menos eso intentaba, no podía apartar la vista de ese franchute que se le acerco a Arthur desde hacía un rato todo sonriente, me enervaba la sangre, quería ir allí y partirle su estúpida sonrisa de un golpe.

Por fin termine de leer mis notas, y para abstenerme de seguir cualquier impulso decidí irme por hoy; miré por última vez al francés y luego a él, suspiré y salí de allí con la cabeza un poco gacha.

**POV'S Arthur**

Este chico sí que es raro, un verdadero idiota, pero sin embargo…tiene algo… un "je nes est quoi" que me hace dirigir mi mirada en su dirección cada vez que entra con esa sonrisa arrebatadora. Hoy por ejemplo, llegó y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías más cercana a la entrada y se puso a leer unas libretas, al parecer estaba estudiando.

Yo le miraba de vez en cuando, él parecía estar tan concentrado; por un minuto deje de pensar que era un idiota y por mi mente cruzó solo una pregunta "cómo sería conocerle?", pero algo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, y ese algo se llamaba Francis y hablaba en un molesto acento francés.

-bonjour mon amie! C'omo ça va?—me dijo poniéndose entre Alfred y yo (si, así se llamaba según su identificación de la biblioteca)

-lo estaba hasta que llegaste—contesté secamente

-algún día dejaras de tratarme como a un parasito y me darás el trato que me que merezco?—preguntó poniendo su mejor rostro de abatimiento

-lo hago—contesté sin mirarle y siguiendo con mi trabajo

-no me tratas como al mejor amigo que soy para ti—contraataco

-no te basta con meterte en mi vida también pretendes que te trate bien?- volví a contestar en un tono algo divertido

-no eres divertido, lo sabes?—se quejó dándose por vencido—Por cierto, hablando de diversión, esta noche nos reuniremos mi querido mathew y yo en "Ascella", recuerdas? La disco—paró esperando a que afirmara—bueno, solo quería invitarte, vienes?—

-y estar entre tú y ese chico mientras se ponen todos empalagosos? Ni en sueños—respondí indiferente organizando unos datos en la computadora

-oh vamos, te lo quiero presentar, y no estarás solo, el hermano gemelo de math va también—insistió para luego acercarse a mí en modo cómplice—además, si juegas bien tus cartas puede que hasta tú te diviertas en más de una forma—finalizó con una sonrisa pervertida

Justo en ese momento miré de reojo a Alfred quien guardaba sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse por hoy. Volví mi vista a Francis rápidamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-si voy me dejaras trabajar de una puta vez?—pregunte

-oui oui, como quieras cejotas—respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa y enderezando su cuerpo dejándome ver la salida

Justo allí estaba Alfred parado, miro a Francis y luego a mí antes de irse. Se notaba un poco triste, me pregunto qué le pasará. Regreso mi atención al _wine bastard_ para lanzarle una mirada molesta por el insulto a mi persona a lo que solo sonríe y se despide dejándome al fin seguir con mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Al terminar mi turno recojo mis cosas y me voy al pequeño departamento que renté a medio camino entre la biblioteca y la universidad. Entré y deje las cosas sobre el sofá, ahora no tenía ganas de organizar, estaba exhausto, pero aun si debía ir a la estúpida reunión del franchute o si no lo tendría al teléfono quejándose y quejándose como si yo fuera su novio en vez de Mathew. Suspiro. Entro en la ducha y me relajo bajo la regadera sintiendo el agua caliente recorriendo mi piel.

Oh si, esa ducha me había venido de fábula, me sentía más descansado, pero no tanto como para salir esta noche; aun así busque en mi armario algo que ponerme. Saqué unos jeans azul oscuro algo ajustado junto a una camiseta gris de Sex pistol y me las vestí a sabiendas de que si iba solo un poco más formal, como de verdad quería, solo terminaría recibiendo indirectas de Francis toda la noche por mi ropa "anticuada", según él.

Cuando terminé de calzarme las converse negras tomé mis cosas, una chaqueta de cuero negra del perchero y me dirigí a la disco que "casualmente" quedaba a tres cuadras de mi casa.

Cuando llegué a la entrada el guardia me hizo pasar de inmediato diciendo que me esperaban en la zona VIP del lugar, seguramente Francis les había avisado. Llegué a la mesa y encontré al sapo junto a un chico de cabello rubio medio largo, pero no tanto como Francis, entre la oscuridad del lugar pude distinguir sus ojos lila pero no del todo su rostro, aunque me resultaba conocido.

Me senté frente a ellos.

-Oh mon cher! Viniste—saludó alegre—mira, este es mon petite Mathew—dijo señalando al susodicho con un brazo mientras reforzaba el agarre a la cintura del chico con cariño

-u-un gusto—dijo Math extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa—francis me ha hablado mucho de usted—prosiguió con un tono de voz apenas audible con la música del lugar, se notaba que era tímido

-al contrario, el gusto es mío, pero puedes dejar las formalidades, llámame Arthur—contesté al saludo

-Oh, ahí viene – mencionó Francis a Mathew señalando algún punto detrás mío

-quién viene?—pregunté curioso

-m-mi hermano—respondió para luego dirigirse al susodicho—Alfred!, date prisa

En ese momento me helé, había dicho Alfred?. Lentamente me giré para encontrarme con esos profundos ojos azules que bien conocía

-ya voy!—contestó sin percatarse de mi presencia hasta que dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa y me miró—Arthur?—suelta sorprendido

-eh, ya se conocen?—preguntó Francis apareciendo de repente en la escena

-si, bueno, es que voy seguido a la biblioteca y …- no terminó la frase, se le notaba apenado

-mon amie, no me dijiste que conocías a Alfred—me comenta sorprendido

-en primera, no sabía que eras el novio del hermano Alfred, y en segunda, solo nos hemos visto cuando va a la biblioteca, después de todo allí trabajo, o se te olvido _frog_?—contesté algo cortante

-si, ya entendí, no tienes que ponerte así—trató de calmarme

Y funcionó, milagrosamente. Luego de eso solo nos sentamos a hablar, bueno, solo Alfred y yo, Math había desaparecido con Francis hacia como una hora; y para mi sorpresa era muy entretenido, aunque me hacía exasperar a veces, me di cuenta de que realmente no era un estúpido, solo lo parecía. Me contó sobre él, su hermano y sobre sus padres.

-oye, quieres bailar?—me preguntó sonriente

-sure!—contesté devolviéndosela como no lo hacía hace algún tiempo

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta la pista de baile, la música era estruendosa, pero nada de eso importaba si podía ver el sensual cuerpo americano de Alfred moverse al ritmo de esta.

De un momento a otro sentí un codazo que me tumbó al suelo.

-oye, mira por dónde vas idiota!—grito molesto para hacerme oír

-oh!, lo siento yo no…Arthur!—dijo una voz conocida

-Antonio!—genial, mi ex…

**POV'S Normal**

Y allí se encontraban, Arthur en el suelo mirando atónito al español frente a él mientras este le tendía la mano con una sonrisa. Así mismo, Alfred había observado la escena sintiendo como una extraña ira nacía desde su interior y golpeaba sus sentidos haciéndole querer lanzarse sobre el sonriente chico moreno que miraba con sus verdes pupilas las del otro rubio.

-Qué haces aquí?—preguntó curioso el inglés al verse de pié de nuevo

-yo vengo bastante seguido para acá, la pregunta sería qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar encerrado bajo una montaña de libros?—respondió en son de burla

-oh, pero si tenemos aquí al traidor número uno de Londres hablándome de libros cuando el que debería subir sus notas en clases eres tú!—contraatacó sin dejarse caer

-tú sí que vives en el pasado, acaso no lo has superado aún? Yo ya seguí adelante, será que no puedes solo?—respondió con malicia y saña

- descuida, yo me entere que seguiste adelante meses antes de lo planeado, y para tu información, no necesito de ti ni de nadie para seguir por mi cuenta—le dijo decidido y algo molesto recordando el motivo del rompimiento

-deja de engañarte, tú y yo sabemos que todavía te afecta, que sueñas conmigo en tu cama—le dice avanzando hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia tomando de forma ruda la barbilla británica—sé que todavía te masturbas pensando en mí, así que no lo niegues

-aléjate de mí bastardo infeliz—lo apartó de un manotazo con toda la ira que llevaba acumulando—mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo ni mucho menos, y para tu información yo…

-…está conmigo—apareció la voz americana de repente en medio de la discusión mientras el dueño de esta le daba un beso en la mejilla al otro rubio haciéndole sonrojarse—y más te vale no volver a acercar esa sucia boca tuya a Arthur, ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, porque si lo haces te arrepentirás; así que si nos disculpas—y así como vino, se fue, tomando de la mano a un anonadado inglés para guiarlo hasta la mesa que ocupaban hasta hace un rato

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, sonrojados y sin dirigirse la mirada, en un incómodo silencio.

Luego de unos instantes, Arthur decidió romper la pesada atmósfera

-que fue todo eso?—logró preguntar de manera serena mirando al más alto a los ojos cuando en realidad se estaba carcomiendo por los nervios y la ansiedad

-yo solo quería ayudarte, para que estamos los héroes si no?—respondió con la más triste excusa que se le pudo ocurrir ante la inesperado curiosidad del de ojos verdes—quien es él?—preguntó en una forma de desviar el tema dejando un tanto sorprendido al otro

-él?... él es mi ex, terminamos hace un año—contestó con confianza involuntaria

-y porqué terminaron?—Y allí estaba, la pregunta del millón de dólares

-bueno, el me comenzó a engañar, y yo lo descubrí, pero quise darle una oportunidad—paró suspirando y asombrándose de la facilidad con la que esas palabras salían de su garanta. Se recostó del respaldo de la silla cruzando tanto los brazos como las piernas—aun así siguió hasta que no pude aguantar más y le termine—soltó con naturalidad—al final me di cuenta de que yo era el único que ponía de su parte en esa relación y que, quizá, fui el único que pensó y tuvo la esperanza de que eso funcionaria…iluso—finalizó con la mirada perdida, recordando; se volteó a mirar al americano nuevamente—es muy fácil hablar contigo—le comenta haciendo sonreír a Alfred

Este, justó en ese instante, supo que era el momento de decir lo que tenía guardado desde hacía meses, así que inhaló profundo con los ojos cerrados y exhaló, abrió los ojos y miró a Arthur mientras se levanta y se acerca hacia este quedando en frente del inglés; toma una de las blancas manos y acariciándola le dice

-Arthur, yo…yo nunca te haría algo así y quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarlo—

**POV'S Arthur**

Definitivamente, ni en mis más locos sueños, me imaginé algo como aquello.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro. Estoy muy nervioso, puedo sentir como mi estómago esta hecho un revoltijo, mis manos me sudan y mi respiración se acelera junto con mi ritmo cardiaco, un millón de pensamientos se aglomeran en mi cabeza; nuestros alientos se entremezclan, puedo sentir la respiración de él en mi rostro haciendo que se me erice la piel. Le miro al rostro, ruborizado al igual que el mío, pero sereno. Me pierdo en sus ojos azul cielo una vez más, tanto que solo pude escuchar "I love you" antes de sentir como los labios cálidos de él rozan los míos con movimientos lentos y cariñosos; ese suave toque mizo que el revoltijo en mi estómago se reemplazara por la sensación de que habían miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de él mientras que a su vez una electricidad recorría cada parte… cada molécula de mi cuerpo… era algo…mágico. Él me abrazaba con dulzura por la cintura mientras que recorría mis labios con su lengua y yo iba cerrando mis ojos lentamente. Eso me hizo suspirar mientras que el introducía la susodicha en mi boca, rozando mi lengua y recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cavidad causando que un placentero escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Pronto, mi lengua se unió a la de él iniciando una feroz batalla por la supremacía y el dominio. Nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadas y nuestros alientos se mezclaban mientras mis manos revolvían sus cabellos atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

En ese preciso instante el beso dejo de ser dulce y lento para pasar a un ritmo más apresurado y pasional. Éramos dos magnitudes chocando entre sí, al mismo nivel pero queriendo ser mejor pero dejándose hacer. Entre tantas emociones que me nublaban la razón y la sensación de que en ese instante flotaba sobre una nube, no me percaté de cómo sus dientes se cerraron en torno a mi labio inferior mordiéndolo; solo pude sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en esa zona y el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclase en nuestras bocas.

En ese preciso y mágico momento, cuando el reloj no influía en nosotros, ni la gravedad, ni nuestro entorno; en ese instante donde solo existíamos él y yo, se hizo presente la sensación de ardor en mis pulmones exigiéndome el vital aire que le daba oxígeno a mi sangre, así que en un intento por separarnos, sujete firmemente su cabellera entre mis manos y tire delicadamente de su cabeza hacia atrás logrando separar nuestras bocas unos centímetros.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Nos vimos a los ojos; luego, bajó su mirada a mis labios, y se acercó lamiendo la pequeña herida que me había provocado dándome un casto beso y abrazándome fuertemente me susurró un " I love you" mientras yo respondí con un "me too".

-entonces…-le oigo decir—quisieras ser mi novio?—me hizo esa esperada pregunta

-pensé que te había quedado claro—le besó de forma rápida una vez más—of course idiot

Él sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Después de eso no sé cómo llegamos a mi departamento, ni mucho menos cómo fue que terminamos tocándonos cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos, sin reserva, de forma candente pero cariñosa; tampoco sé que fue lo que paso con ese _ frog_ y no me importa, solo sé que soy feliz porque Alfred está conmigo y presiento que así será por mucho tiempo.

**POV'S Normal**

Hoy, años después, estaban aquellos dos angloparlantes tomados de la mano caminando por su jardín mientras admiraban las rosas

-oye, recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?—pregunta el mayor de los dos sabiendo la respuesta

-si—contesta enamoradizo—aunque aún después de tanto tiempo me impresiona haber caído en un asunto tan cliché—

-que te puedo decir, tal vez por eso hacen tantas películas con ese tema, no crees _my police_?—dice tomándolo de la camisa para desaparecer la barrera de los dos centímetros que separaban sus labios

-_yes, my dear_—contesta iniciando un beso que pronto les hizo entrar en la casa para estar en "privacidad"


End file.
